Silent Hill: Ugly Dreams
by MasterCylinderX
Summary: A missing persons investigator going to Silent hill to find a missing 13 year old girl.... Told in first person........ Please Read and review....I will write more if you review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or anything remote to silent hill/Silent Hill Characters. I do own the narrative character "John Merlot" (Mer-Lot), and "Julie Schultz".If my story is in conflict including characters it's pure coincidental. Konami own the properties. I was just inspired.**

**A/N: Please Read and review. If you review then I will write more. Don't steal my characters...if you want to use them please ask me first. Thanks.**

**  
Chapter 1**

When you work in a missing persons department, your performance has to be top-notch in all accounts of the field. Ive been doing this for 10 years, and at the age of 32 I'm still at the top of my game. Ive recovered most of the children that went missing, however some have yet to be discovered. I have done it all and seen it all with finesse and lack of cowardice. Thats until I received The Call.

It was raining that night, and I was ready to get a good nights sleep after a long 12 hours of missing persons paperwork and identification photos. I had my umbrella by my side and my jacket was buttoned when I received the call. I sighed as I picked up the phone.

"John Merlot...Missing persons department" I said with a quick sigh of tiredness.

A middle aged man was behind the call. I heard crying coming from the man and in the background I heard heavy sobbing from the mother of the missing. The man slowly but surely calmed down.

"My baby girl when missing, I need you to find her" he said with a little stifled crying.

"Hold on" I said as I rushed to my desk.

I rushed to my desk, and turned on my desk lamp. I opened the desk and pulled out a legal pad and a pen. I rested the phone on my shoulder and started to write a few notes. Just then a mass chilling effect came and covered me over like a blanket. I never felt that feeling in the ten year I was in this business. I shook it off, and began to write.

"Please sir, I'm going to need her statistics and the last time she was seen" I said.

"Her name is Julie Schultz" he said said. "She's 13 years old and...'

I began to write her name and the age just before the phone cut off in me. However, the phone came back to normal.

"...go to Silent Hill, we sent her there to get groceries and supplies for the farm and she hasn't come back" He said.

"Can you tell me what she looks like sir?" he repeated.

"I did" he said.

"My phone cut out" I said.

"Okay...Okay...Her name is Julie Schultz, and she's 13 years old and..." he said.

The phone cut out again. I tapped on the phone's button.

"Hello...Hello...I can't hear you" I said.

Just as I was going to put down the phones receiver down I heard a girl screaming on the other side. This voice sounded hurt, fragile, and young. Like a 16 year old girl.

"...Help me...Get me out of here...Daddy where are you...Mommy I'm scared.." The girl's voice screamed.

"Hello...Hello...are you Julie?" I said in a freaked voice.

The girls voice was finally drowned out by sounds of grinding machinery. The sound of the machinery became louder on the phone. The grinding was so loud I had to pull the receiver away from my ear. The intensity of the machinery would had ruptured my ear drum. I screamed into the receiver..

"I'm coming to get you Julie" I screamed.

I slammed the phone down, and rushed out the door with the lamplight on and my umbrella still on the desk. I opened and rushed in the car, turned the car over, and started my way towards Silent Hill...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or anything remote to Silent hill/Silent Hill Characters and locations. I do own the narrative character "John Merlot" (Mer-Lot), and "Julie Schultz".If my story is in conflict including characters it's pure coincidental. Konami own the properties. I was just inspired. Few Silent-hill References in this one... Konami owns them however.**

**A/N: I have faith in this Fan Fiction so I started right away on Chapter 2. This one is going to be longer than the first chapter. Please don't steal my characters, ask before using them. Special thanks to Lost And Torn!**

**Chapter 2**

I arrived at the City limits around 11:23 PM that night, I was getting tired but I was determined to find Julie and bring her to her parents. I had stopped for some coffee in hopes that it would wake me up, but to no use. The eerie feeling that crossed over me at the office came back as nausea and indigestion. I could feel my stomach acids rise to my throat, I stopped to the end of the road and vomited. After 12 minutes of vomiting, my body shook,eyes teared up, and my face was pale as a ghost but I got back in my car and drive towards Silent Hill.

In the distance, I could see the sign that said "_Silent Hill: A peaceful community_". But that was all, I saw what it appeared to be forty-five cars totaled. Windshields broken into, some had the doors ripped open. The accident looked like there were a possibility of survivors. So I stopped my car for anyone that need assistance. I got out with my flashlight, and walked to few of the cars, but I saw nobody present.

"Hello, is anybody here...I'm a cop, I can help" I screamed.

A little scared at the situation, I walked back in my car, and drove into Silent Hill. I remember coming to Silent Hill when I was little boy, but things have changed since then. Such as there were no people on the streets, just cars and trucks. I parked my car on Midwich Street and got out and grabbed my flashlight. The town was covered in a thick fog. I couldn't see 30 yards away without a blanket of fog shielding the landscape. Within the mist, I saw a figure standing at attention but when it took a looks at me it ran towards the abandoned school.

"Julie is that you?" I said out loud.

The figure kept it's running into the abandoned school. I gave chase but I was blinded by the immense fog. Finally, as I gained the yards I was lacking, I saw the figure run into the abandoned school. As I entered the school my head started to throb. Flashbacks of the school clouded my brain, and I dropped to my knees in agony as if my head was going to cave in. I felt the eerie feeling again, I started to cough. At that exact moment, I could see the figure sizing me up with his red piercing eyes. This figure was wearing a black trenchcoat and a top hat. I couldn't make out the face, because the darkness was caressing it.

The figure was staring at me for 5 minutes before it walked away and disappeared in one of the rooms. From sheer will, I got up and followed the figure into the room. The room I entered was nothing short of frightening. The desks that were in that room had carvings of little kids crying for help and some were crying out to be killed. I didn't see the figure but a little boy sitting on his desk. As well as sounds of little boys and girls talking and conversing with one another. I painfully turned on my flashlight and shined it on the little boy and he just sat there. I slowly walked towards him and put my hand on his shoulder. He still sat there.

"Young man what are you doing here?" I said to the little boy.

He still sat there. I proceeded to look at his face and thats when I noticed that his eyes were missing and that his mouth was stitched together. Killers used to do that when they didn't want the victim to see them or scream but I didn't expect a little boy to have that done to himself. The boy just sat there and "stared" at me..I let my hand go from his shoulder. The little boy fell from the seat to the cold and stained tiled floor with a limp sound following it. Crying like sounds emitted from the boy. The voices in the room continued in it's childish and juvenile manner. Just like the little boy, the sounds of girls and boy turned to children screaming and begging for mercy or crying for their life to be cut short.

The sounds from the little boy started to get to my head, the little boy started to convulse wildly like he's being stripped of himself and life. I stepped back with my flashlight and exited the room. Out of the blue I could hear the grinding machinery at the end of the hall. I raced towards the end of the hall, and turned the doorknob slowly. I opened the door and inside of the room there was boarded up windows with a few gaps to allow just a small amount of light to see with and a desk with a disconnected telephone sitting on top of it and a door build on the floor in the middle of the room.

The grinding machinery was coming from that door that was build mysteriously into the floor. I walked over to the door,crouched down, turned the knob and the door was locked.

"Damn" I said as I jostled with the door.

Just then the phone rang. I looked up at the phone and ran my flashlight at it and down the cord. The phone was still disconnected. I got up from crouched position and walked towards the phone. I picked it up and I heard the grinding machinery once more. I knew it was coming down stairs but I had no way of getting there right now.

"Hello" I said.

I heard the sounds of the 16 year old again, she's screaming but there a tint of someone laughing in the background.

"Help me...He's going to sew my mouth shut...PLEASE ANYBODY!..." the 16 year old said.

"Julie!" I said.

"PLEASE HELP ME!...MOMMY...DADDY!" the 16 year old screamed once more.

Then the laughter turned to hatred when the second voice screamed.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT CRYING FOR HELP...I WANT YOU TO CRY TO BE KILLED" the voice said.

"I can't get inside Julie" I said.

But the conversation was short lived when the person behind the voice threw down the phone. The sound was loud and this time it made my left ear bleed a little bit. I left the phone off the hook, and searched around the room and all I saw was the door, the boarded up windows and the phone. I walked back outside of the room and checked the halls. Down at the far end of the hall there was to appear to be a fire extinguisher. I ran towards the fire extinguisher, pulled it off of the wall and ran towards the room with the door.

I took the extinguisher, and tried to smash the door with it but all I did was dent the bottom of the extinguisher.

"Dammit" I said as I threw the extinguisher down with great force.

I had to find a key or a axe to open the door or this little girl will die. Through my many years of this field I have yet to let a child down. I hope that this wont be one of them.

**A/N: Thats the end of Chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or anything having to do with the universe. I do however own the narrative character John Merlot (Mer-Lot) and Julie. If you want to use my characters please ask me first.**

**A/N: Thanks to Lost And Torn for loving my fan fiction. This is Chapter 3. Sorry if I lost my flavor in this chapter. It's going to be a little shorter than the second, I just want you to crave more. LOL I'm EVIL!**

**Chapter 3**

My heart started to beat faster, with this kind of pressure I thought my heart would explode. Without a way to get to the room or whatever was down there was a struggle enough. I tried to stomp the door open but I only cracked the door somewhat. I needed to find a key or something. I left the room and headed down the hall, and ran into a hall that intersects the one I was on.

I went down that hall and tried each door to see if any one of them were open. I managed to get one open that possibly has some kind of key or a axe that might get the job done. I opened the door and it ended up being a teacher's lounge. The teacher's lounge was the only room where everything was intact and the only room with a light on the room had a working soda dispenser, and a refrigerator. I walked inside and searched around for a key or something. With my heart into overdrive I found nothing except for a note...

_**Dear Mr. Larson,**_

_**I had fun in your history class and think your my favorite teacher ever. I finally made the friends that I needed for the semester and I hope to see you again some time..I also met a special person near and dear to me his name is J...**_

The note was cut off after that. The rest looked like it was torn apart but with only that amount of information to go on. My heart was starting to pound harder, I pocketed the note. I was getting thirsty so I went to the soda dispenser and when into my pocket for 75 cents, put the change in the machine and got a soda. I quickly opened it up and started to drink slowly. My heartbeat went down to normal as I had that soda. The soda calmed me down just a little bit, but as I was drinking the soda I felt something solid go down my throat. The object was a little stringy but it was barely noticeable at the time.

After the soda, my stomach started to ache just a little bit, but nothing a belch could fix. I forced belched slightly, but all I got was gas and no relief. "Dammit" I said, I shook off the notion of the stomachache and walked out of the room. I headed down to more of the hallway, and found a door that said "Janitors Closet". I turned the doorknob and it opened. Inside the room was a small boiler, mops,buckets, and a key chain with 25 keys on them. I grab and pocketed the keys and ran out.

I ran down the hallway, ran down the previous hallway and into the room with the door embedded on the floor. Once I was inside I ran towards the door.

"Don't worry Julie, I'm here" I said screaming through the door.

I took the keys out of my pocket, and tried them all until I got the key I was looking for. I put the key in the slot, turned it, and opened the door.

The door covered a room that was was red as hell and there were crudely made stairs to lead you down to the red room. I got up the courage and ran down the stairs. I looked around for anything to protect me with, I saw a crowbar laying right next to the stairs, I grab it and ran down the hall. At the end of the hall was another hall that interested it, in the end was the main boiler and two rooms.

"Julie, are you down here?" I screamed.

Just then a girl looking to be 16 ran through the hall intersecting where I was, and behind her was the figure running after her.

"Hey you, stop...Your under arrest" I said as I ran after the figure.

I ran faster to try and catch him but I fell to my knees, whatever was in the drink is going to come out. I started to vomit blood. In the vomit, was a key...

**End of Chapter 3...Sorry to end it this short. I'm starting to run dry...which means I need to write more in my notebook before submitting some more...hope you enjoyed Chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Silent Hill or anything having to do with the universe. I do however own the narrative character John Merlot (Mer-Lot) and Julie. If you want to use my characters please ask me first. **

**A/N: Ive been gone for a while, but I'm back and I'm going to make more fan fictions...sorry for the long delay.**

**Chapter 4**

I fished through the bloody vomit for the key, I looked at it as I wiped off the mucus. It was a key with a bit of a rusty look to it. I pocketed the key and ran towards the figure. I raced as fast as I could, before my knees buckled.

"Damn!" I screamed.

The figure's power had an unbelievable control on my limbs.

"Help me" the woman screamed before ducking into a room.

I prayed that my limbs would be active, I succeeded on it, and got back to my knees. I ran after the 16 year old and The Figure, I came across the hallway and found two doors. The doors were situated both sides...left and right. I went inside the left door, and found the girl crying and clutching a gun.

"No, Get away from me" She screamed as he pulled the trigger, and I caught the bullet in the shoulder. Through the pain, and winced at her.

"I'm John Merlot...I'm here to...help you" he said.

I showed her my badge, and I looked up to see that the room, that seemed liked a good place to rest started to change it appearance a bit. The walls started to breathe...as if it was alive...The room started to get extremely hot and overbearing.

'What's the matter John" she said.

"This room...I think it's alive" I said "We need to get out of here."

I slowly got up and limped towards the door, the doorknob just turned not opening the door.

The 16 year old girl came across and tried to assist me, but still the door wouldn't open.

"Were going to die in here...I know it" She said.

"No were not, We are just going to have to find a way out." I screamed with the bullet in my shoulder.

The humidity of the room started to clamp down on us..I couldn't take it anymore...That was when I blacked out from the humidity.

I awoke to see myself on a table next to a bunch of machinery, and tools I haven't never seen in any hardware store. I look over to my left and see the 16 year old laying next to me. She fell apon the same fate.

The room was empty as far as I could tell...all that was there was machinery and operating tools with cakes of blood on them. I looked towards my right and saw a girl with both of her eyes gouged out crudely...I started to cry, the girl looked scared, horrified.

"Oh, No!" I screamed as I looked closely...The girl matched the description of Julie.

**End of Chapter 4**

**A/N: Sorry it took me a while to write this and update it...I was super busy, plus I needed a new computer...Chapter 5 coming soon.**


End file.
